Tudo começou de repente 1
by angelique.limouge
Summary: Rui Hanazawa que carrega amor platônico por Makino, reencontra com a melhor amiga dela, a Yuuki como a sua nova secretária. Aos poucos vai crescento um novo sentimento. Romace Light Comedy de RuiXYuuki


Sou contra Fanfiction de Hanayori Dango, muito mais ainda Rui X Yuuki.

Não aceito Rui gostando alem da Tsukushi.

Eu sou contra se não for Soujiro X Yuuki.

Não quero ver Soujiro sofrendo.

Quem não pertence a estes todos os requisitos, podem ler tranqüilo. Espero que goste do meu fanfic.

Tudo começou de repente 1

Já passou um ano depois que fui nomeado a assumir a vice-presidência da agência de produtos de gestão Hanazawa, a grande empresa da minha família.

Hoje fui chamado por meu pai, presidente desta agencia, que era dificil estar no Japão. Bati duas vezes à porta, entrei discretamente na sala depois de ter ouvido a resposta do meu pai.

- Entre.

Ele estava olhando para a grande janela do office, quando eu fechei a porta ele virou e disse:

- Agora, está na hora para você ter uma secretária é decente. As do passado foram fracassos. Mas esta que vou lhe apresentar está garantida, não seria como as outras.

- Seria mulher novamente?

- Estou lhe dizendo que desta vez não haverá erros. Ainda temos as palavras do seu avô para lhe garantir.

- Sim, pai.

- Provavelmente ela voltaria da Alemanha hoje, então ela entrará no cargo amanhã, certo, meu filho?

- Ela esteve na Alemanha?

- Ela foi estudar fora para formar em arquitetura e depois entrou na firma nosso do Berlin, e como seu avô soube que você tem os problemas com as secretárias, simplesmente, ele nos recomendou-a. Alguma pergunta a fazer?

- Não. Tudo bem, senhor.

Sinceramente, não acredito nas secretárias femininas, pois para mim, todas são como uma raposa traiçoeira que quer me seduzir por minha aparência e dinheiro. Como os homens teriam ido para o planejamento de negócios e vendas, nunca viria um secretário homem aqui. Ou seja, novamente eu não esperava desta ser diferente, eu achei que iria ter logo a sua demissão.

- E mais ainda, para o desenvolvimento do Office de Londres. Vou convocar você como o responsável. Por isso que na próxima semana você irá tomar providências para ir lá. - Meu pai, continuou

- Tudo bem. Então, com licença.

Assim, fui liberado a sair da sala do meu pai presidente.

_Makino, como ela estaria no momento? _

_Provavelmente, ela estaria no momento de preparação do seu casamento em NY para a Tsukasa e no próximo ano fará uma cerimônia colorida._

_A minha única esperança será. Makino seja feliz. Então espero que você perdoar-me de pensar em você, e não exigirei de mais nada de si._

E no dia seguinte. Quando cheguei à sala, notei na presença de uma mulher de costas arranjando as flores na prateleira. Talvez, ela sentiu minha presença e ela virou em seguida, sorriu para mim, no entanto, eu tive um pequeno choque. Pois, a moça que verifiquei, ela é a melhor amiga da Makino e ex-namorada do meu melhor amigo, Soujiro.

- Bom dia, Executivo Vice Presidente. Eu sou a sua nova secretária, Yuuki Matsuoka. Espero que consigamos ter um ótimo trabalho.

- Então, o que você quer aqui?

- Você não teria ouvido do seu pai?

- Então era você que meu avô nos convocou para a nova secretária?

- Sim. Depois que eu terminei os meus estudos na universidade Bauhaus, consegui o emprego na filial Hanazawa da Alemanha.

- Então foi isso...

- Então, meu senhor, será que podemos começar o nosso trabalho. Primeiro, começarei pela verificação da agenda, certo?

- Certo.

Mesmo, identificando a pessoa, eu ainda não podia confiar tudo nela, mas tenho uma coisa que eu tinha uma certeza, ela não ousaria como as outras secretárias que eu tive no passado, pois conheço bem que ela e assim como a Makino, ingênua e bondosa.

Mas este meu pensamento mudou bruscamente quando eu descobri que ela trabalhava com entusiasmo. Por minha surpresa, ela era bastante rápida e tudo em ordem perfeito. Talvez ela me conhecesse através da Makino e adivinhe do meu estilo de "going my way", então, ela nunca trouxe aqueles trabalhos de bobeiras na minha mão desde o início.

Fiquei surpreso mais ainda, além de ser caprichosa, ela é prefeita em 2 idiomas estrangeira; inglês e alemã. Hoje, ela está prestes a aprender o francês. E ainda, ela é especialista em arranjo de flores, cerimônia do chá, tendo a qualificação de Mirna, Secretariado, culinária, sommeliers, barrista.

Ah, esqueci que ela é graduada em arquitetura na universidade Bauhaus, na Alemanha.

Agora entendo, porque meu avô me indicou-a. E então, a partir de hoje, não tenho mais preocupação em desconfiá-la.

Sem pensar profundo, resolvi chamar em jantar de boas vindas e ela me contou as suas historias depois da separação com Soujiro até hoje.

- Como você conheceu meu avô que já está aposentado?

- Quando eu ainda era estudante de Bauhaus, fui apresentada por doutor da faculdade que era grande amigo do seu avô. E, ele me deu uma oferta de emprego depois de eu formar. Então, trabalhei um ano na firma Hanazawa em Berlin e foi na semana passada que peguei a ordem da transferência para cá. Foi uma grande surpresa em ouvir que eu seria sua nova secretária.

- Como você conseguiu tantas qualificações extras, assim como arranjo de flores e fim?

- Depois que Nishikado-san me deu fora tragicamente, eu realmente estava angustiada dele. Pois, ele me fez papel de palhaça, então no começo teve a intenção de mostrar que ele perdeu uma mulher decente como eu e comecei tirar as qualificações um acima do outro para ser uma mulher perfeita em bons sentidos.

- Você era bem ousada, não? Nunca imaginei de você assim.

- Rsrsrsrs, mas se você se colocar na minha posição, não seria frustrante? Ele me tinha pedido em casamento com aquele entusiasmo grande dizendo que eu seria única para ele e, no entanto, ele tinha desistido de mim a menos de três meses a partir do seu pedido. Ou seja, ele, simplesmente, preferiu fazer um casamento arranjado que sua mãe trouxe. Não me fez de uma idiota infeliz?

- Sim, eu concordo, aquele Soujiro era terrível. Alistei Akira irritado, e era raro acontecer, ele confirmou ao Soujiro que nunca abençoará e quebraria o laço de amizade com ele.

- Uma vez, Mimasaka-san tinha me declarado o seu sentimento a mim, e ele me tinha dado muitos conselhos e forças quando recebi o pedido de casamento com Nishikado-san.

- É por causa disso, que você resolveu estudar fora, na Alemanha?

- Não, depois que eu consegui pegar as qualificações, eu tinha participado em um Concurso Internacional de Violoncelo em Praga, e eu estava aproveitando esta viagem ao máximo, até que um dia, quando estava visitando a Alemanha, deu uma grande vontade de estudar e acabei me matriculado neste mesmo dia da visita.

- Tinha que ser a amiga da Makino! Que tal fazer um duelo com meu violino e seu violoncelo?

- Quer dizer que, está me convidando para ir à sua casa de origem?

- Ah, ainda não te disse que estou morando sozinho... Você tem algum papel para anotar meu endereço atual?

- Sim, está aqui.

Peguei a agenda e caneta dela emprestado e escrevi o meu endereço rapidamente.

- Você tem certeza de que eu poderia visitar você? Será que eu não seria uma incomoda?

- Se retirarmos a parte de que nos só relacionamos através do Makino e Soujiro, nós somos bons amigos por longo tempo, não?

- Se você diz, estou honrada em receber este convite.

_Pergunto-me, ela é uma graça. Ela é como fosse ar ou algo assim. Makino me disse uma vez que eu era como vapor do café, mas eu acho que este adjetivo cabe melhor nela._

_Sinceramente, pensei, com ela caberia melhor neste adjetivo do que em mim. Também achei que não seria muito ruim, de passar tempo com uma garota assim._

Continue....

Este é meu primeiro FanFic em português, como sou estrangeira pode ter erros de semântica, porém não me critique exageradamente, e se me der conselhos e dicas eu agradeço!!!

Eu, na verdade, sou fan discreta de RuiXYuuki. De primeira vista, parece que não tem nada haver mas os dois tem algo comum, eles são Iyashi-kei(Dar o conforto nas pessoas) e ambos sofre por amor plâtonico. Por isso que acho eles perfeitos, e posso imaginar inumeros cenários diferentes deles.

Obrigada por lerem o meu Fic!!! v


End file.
